Between You and Me
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Ini hanya imajinasi gila author yang sangat mencintai seorang Yoh Asakura...Yoh is mine...hhahhhahha#ditabokreaders  Yoh dan Akira adalah takdir...Tapi sadarkah mereka akan takdir mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Between You and Me

Cast :

Yoh Asakura

Akira Takamura (OC)

Amidamaru

Rouku (OC)

Disclaimer : this is just fanfic…if you don't like it don't read

_Prolog_

"Ba-chan…kenapa aku selalu bermimpi tentangnya?"

"Tentang siapa?"

"Gadis Takamura itu"

"Heehhh?"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya tidak ba-chan?"

"Ehm…"

Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku selalu memimpikannya. Gadis dari klan Takamura. Matanya yang penuh kesedihan dan kesepian. Huh…kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya.

_In other place but same time_

"Ba-chan, kau mengenal Yoh Asakura?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehm, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikannya"

"Mungkin kau jodohnya….hahahaha"

"Huuh…ba-chan! Jangan bercanda…!"

Pria yang bernama Yoh Asakura. Kalau tidak salah dia cucu dari Yohmei ji-chan. Mungkin akan menarik jika aku bertemu dengannya. Ingin sekali aku menceritakan padanya. Mungkin aku harus berkunjung ke hutan kematian.

_Ini baru prolog aja….jika banyak yang berkenan dengan cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan. Karena saya author baru di fandom ini….bagi para senior mohon bantuannya…_

_Onegai Shimasu….Arigatou_


	2. Chapter 2

Between You and Me

Cast :

Yoh Asakura (m)

Akira Takamura (f/OC)

Amidamaru (m)

Rouku (m/OC)

Kikyou (f)

Shinryoku (m/OC)

Disclaimer : this is just fanfic…if you don't like it don't read

m for male, f for female

_Place: Hutan Kematian_

**Akira POV**

Hutan Kematian adalah tempat paling indah di dunia ini. Kenapa? Entahlah. Walaupun namanya sangat menyeramkan namun, tempat ini bagai surga dunia atau taman firdaus. Mengapa aku berada disini? Aku menemui seseorang yang sangat penting. Ya, beliau adalah nona Kikyou. Dia adalah leluhurku. Beliau adalah penguasa tempat ini. Bersama Rouku (roh pendampingku), aku segera menuju tempat peristirahatan beliau.

"Shinryoku, nona Kikyou dimana?"

"Ah, nona Akira…Nona Kikyou sedang beristirahat"

"Ohhh iya, makasi"

Shinryoku adalah wahana sekaligus tangan kanan nona Kikyou. Wujud aslinya adalah seekor naga berkepala Sembilan. Ya, karena melihat wujud Shinryoku ini akan mengingatkanku akan lambang klan kami yaitu naga berkepala Sembilan.

_Place : Yoh's House_

**Author POV**

"Akira ya? Oh iya, gadis itu…."

Yoh pun mengingat ingat pertemuannya dengan Akira, ketika pertemuan antar tiga klan besar. Klan Takamura, Klan Asakura, dan Klan Tao. Gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir dua dan sangat manis. Gadis itu ternyata menyita perhatian Yoh.

_*flashback to that time*_

Saat ini sedang ada pertemuan besar antara tiga klan besar. Klan Takamura, klan Asakura, dan klan Tao.

"Shaman, pada saat ini masih memiliki pengaruh besar pada perubahan Jepang kedepannya," ucap salah satu pemuka klan.

"Ya, harusnya keluarga Shaman mendapatkan kedudukan yang baik dan berpengaruh," ucap yang lain.

Tiba-tiba, kakek Akira. Tuan Hirohito (ceritanya klan Takamura merupakan klan keturunan Kaisar Jepang)….hhehhhe #ngarangbanget

Mengungkapkan pendapatnya dan mulai melerai perbedaan pendapat antar klan besar tersebut.

Namun, disisi lain Yoh Asakura memperhatikan seorang gadis seusianya yang sangat manis. Gadis itu tampak bosan dengan pertemuan antar keluarga tersebut. Karena bosan, gadis itu pun pergi keluar. Yoh yang melihat hal itu segera menyusulnya.

"Hai?" sapa Yoh.

"Hai juga," jawab gadis itu.

"Kau bosan?"

"Hu uh," jawab gadis itu seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yoh Asakura," ucap Yoh sambil tersenyum.

"Akira Takamura," jawab gadis itu disertai senyumnya yang menawan. Dalam sekejap, Yoh seperti terhipnotis oleh senyum gadis itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka menatap awan yang sedang bergerak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, benang merah sedang terjalin antara mereka. Cinta dan persahabatan yang tumbuh secara bersamaan dan melingkari kehidupan mereka berdua.

_Huaahhh…cerita apaan nih…gaje hhhahhha!_

_Sedikit share, Akira itu adalah tokoh imajinasi author,… Karena author kurang menyukai karakter Anna Kyoyama (bilang aja ga' suka) #ditebasAnna, jadi author buat karakter Akira yang akan bersaing dengan Anna untuk merebut cintanya Yoh #wihsinetronbanget. _

_At least please review coz' author newbie here_

_Onegai Shimasu….Arigatou_


End file.
